


Comfort for Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Obi-Wan checks on Luminara after Barriss is revealed.





	Comfort for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Obi-Wan was careful not to touch the tattoos or Luminara's unbound hair as he lightly pressed his fingers to her cheek.

"My dear friend?"

Luminara blinked at the contact and voice, then set down the shears she had taken out to cut her hair for her failure. She let Obi-Wan gather her in his arms, and just clung to him.

How had she let her padawan get so lost?

"Shh," Obi-Wan soothed when the tears began. "You'll reach her, somehow. The Council already stated she was unfit to stand trial."

"How unfair to Tano," she sniffled, but she was grateful.


End file.
